


Star trek short The Raid

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: just a short story inspired by this https://www.deviantart.com/thefirstfleet/art/After-the-raid-814123577





	Star trek short The Raid

Captain log, stardate 4327.5  
The Oregon is en route to Arctund V to deliver much need Medical supply, A plague has broken out over the planet and without the cure, the Arctunian will surely perish. I only hope we get to them before it to late.....

Captain Thiri th'Rena was in deep thought, The elder Andorian sat in his chair, lending against the armrest, stroking his goatee. Round him, the crew working at their stations, The Synthetic Chips and beep fill the bridge of the U.S.S. Oregon. In front was his Frist Officer and Helmsman Commander Gordon Wayne taking the ship through V'Aniixtl Expanse, An region of space home to a large nebula and is know to be dangerous, Ships Have been raid by Pirate, who uses the Nebula to Ambush unsuspecting Ships that past by. that what had th'Rena in such Deep thought, that could get attack at any moment and what made it was worse is their cargo, Luthican the only cure for Sietynas Disease was Highly Value in the federation, so there was lot of People that want to get their hands or claws on it.  
Turning to his right was his Chief Science Officer Lieutenant T'Men who was peering into the sensor scope, run numerous of scans on the nebula.   
"Any thing to report Miss T'Men?" In a very Vulcan manner, She rose from the Scope and pivoted towards th'Rena, Her pale face devoid of any emotion. "Only data relation to the Nebula, Captain." She said.  
"No Vessels hiding in there then?" th'Rena Asked, Feeling somewhat relieved but still tense.  
"There are no Vessels within the Nebula, Sir." Placing her hands behind her back. "But I will keep checking."   
She turn back to her station, Looking back down the scope. th'Rena return his attention to the Small viewscreen, The stars streak past as they travel in the vacuum of space.   
"How long till we reach Arctund V." th'Rena asks his first officer, Who stare down at his console chronometer. "We will be there in 2 hours and 10 minuets." He said cheerfully, smiling as he turn to the captain. th'Rena share Wayne enjoyment as they drew ever closer to their destination, soon to be clear of Expanse and in safer Territory.   
"Good, Soon we out of here the better." But his was short lived, The Bridge shook as something hit them from starboard side. everyone rock about cling onto anything they can grab, th'Rena turn quickly to T'Men. "I thought you said their was no ships about?" The panic and angry rising in his voice as he spoke. T'Men unfazed by her Captain tone, scanning for ships.   
"I did not detect any ships, sir." She said as another hit smack into them, This time from port side. "they must have a cloaking device, that is how they avoided our sensor."   
"Send out an distress call, Helm full power to engines!" He barked, Wayne set the engines to their highest speed. the Hum of the engines increase as the next blast cause a wall panel to explode, sparks and wires flew ever where. smoke filled the room. th'Rena grip onto his chair. sweat dripping down the side of his face, His antenna curled as he tense. While a Ptolemy class was more arm that an Antares class, it still would be no match for any Ships. Better to run and live another day. th'Rena thought as the engineering console erupted into flame as beating continue.  
Realizing that they can't out run who ever it is that attacking them, he knew that there was only one choices left. "Robin, Prep the log buoy, Ten-Hour delay." He look to his left to where Ensign Robin Lane was sitting at.  
"Aye Captain." She said panicking.   
The Shock of the impact send them flying across the room, Th'Rena facedown on the deck, Agonizing pain as he slowly rose back up to his feet. staggering back to side of his chair, He look to front of the ship. Wayne lay spray across the helm and navigation console, dead from the impact. The groaning voice of T'Men drew his eyes away from the horror, She hauled herself up onto her chair. Green blood dripping down her brow, her neat hair a mess now. th'Rena move to take control of the ship, moving his friend body to the floor.  
"Helm Gone, is the log buoy ready yet?" his breath was ragged and sore. T'Men limp towards ensign Robin Station, She lay dead on the floor. Neck twisted when she bang into the railing. Falling onto the seat, T'Men Started checking the systems.   
"Log buoy will deployed in 6 hours, Captain." Even he could tell that she straining to keep her calm.  
"Good, it been an honour." The last thing he saw was on the viewscreen show something appearing then a bright flash of red cover the screen. Fire engulf the room then blackness.


End file.
